my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Le Fay Highrise
- Aedra Uniform= }} - Hero Armour▾= - }} |name1 = Le Fay Highrise |kanji = ルフェイ高層 |romaji = Rufei Kōsō |alias = |epithet = |media = Novel |manga debut = |anime debut = |novel debut = |movie debut = |game = |ova debut = |japanese voice = |english voice = |other voice = |species = |birthdate = |gender = Male |age = 12-16 }} |height = 1.9m (6.2ft) |weight = |eye color = Blue |hair color = Blonde |blood type = |quirk = Technopathy |status = Active |birthplace = |family = Urano Metria |occupation = Pro Hero |affiliation = Hero University of Sydney |team = Class 1-A |style = }} , referred as , heroically known as the , was an male who's said to been one of the most intellectual gifted in the world. Abnormal intelligence after he dedicated himself to when he found out he's quirkless, was able to become an pro hero though his overall use of technological marvels. Gaining recognition as he entered the Hero University of Sydney entrance exams with the Mark I Aedra, the Aedra Rifle and the plasma axe and was accepted into the Hero course, being placed in Class 1-A. Highrise is an Australian of Greek descent, being the only child of Greek historian and clerk Aristotle Highrise and the Australian Urano Metria. He was accepted into Hero University of Sydney after completing his entrance exams, who was said to had been one of the more impressive side, despite being Quirkless. He was however praised for his innotive courage to stay be hide, using not only his tech but the environment take down villains. Placed in Class 1-A, Highrise was amongst the Academy's greatest hero trainees. Abilities : Highrise is considered at Hero University of Sydney be extraordinarily brilliant to the point some faculty members and Pro Heroes suspects that he possess a Quirk that augmented his intelligence beyond human levels, similar to . Highrise demonstrated the intellectual capacity of understanding that manifested after his motivation to become a hero using science and technology, already learning the advanced science as , and much more. His progessive and creative mind allowed him to ultimately challange in the regards that Quirk is needed to become a hero to begin with. His complete understanding in the field of science, including and , many questioned his usages. Over the years, he had the clear understanding of analytical proportions, being a excellent tachician in a fight against S-class villains despite not being certified. His clear understanding of combat allowed him rarely engage in combat, but be the tactical and strategist in most cases. According to his score, he's has the IQ score of 300. Quirk : Highrise in truth was born Quirkless, being without a Quirk at all, but this motivated him into the becoming a mechanical scientific genius in the invention of the exoskeleton powered Aedra along with the powerful "supercomputer" integrated in his glasses. Overtime as Highrise upgraded and improved his technology, began to fiddle with . His involvement in nanotechnology went into the creation called the Nanotool, a piece of state-of-the-art technology that operates under the array of micro-organic systems that's operated in an collective system known as technopathy, an sub-system in P.E.T.R.A. Highrise considered this a artificial Quirk that allowed him to telepathically manipulate nanobots powered by a sub-atomic variant of a , making Technopathy one of the most advanced technologies in the world. Stats Equipment Highrise's glasses: Highrise's glasses are he bought that he in store for him wear. He'd then decided after he dedicated himself to science, would upgrades his belongings. Starting with the glasses, he'd engineered them to become an computer housing his most advanced system software referred as P.E.T.R.A (P'ersonal '''E'lec'T'''ronic '''R'eality 'A'ugmentation system). The glasses would be able to wirelessly access Truth's network and the database via , thus it's always constantly connected regardless of atmospheric changes, or anything that changes how particles and radiowaves operates in the air. He uses these whenever he wished to upload information, or to perform any computational process. The system also possess an , showing information on his location and enhancing his experience. It also tells information on a building, landmark and other things, including individuals as it's able to gain access to other systems in the world, along with , a guage in temperature changes and weather alterations at given time (also adding in weather new forecasts and related information). Petra is able to telepathically use the system, has the glasses as a input Neural oscillation control that uses Petra's specific . * : The glasses has the typical Heads-Up Display that augments his perception and his reality. The display is able to show multiple informations and datastreams, motion tracking and even facts on such as events that occured in the area, landmarks and other details. It also shows the information of other people if accessible, and the local temperatures. *'''A.I. Interface: Highrise's is able to access the A.I. system interface referred as Petra. Collectively however, the entire systems in the glasses is referred as P.E.T.R.A, but at times may refer to the AI itself. The AI is an advance artificialintelligence system that's capable of comprehension, logic, reasoning and even nigh self-awareness. Referred as a "she/her", Highrise is able to speak to Petra like he's conversing to another living human being. *'Network Connectivity': The system is connected to the Highrise network via , thus having full and perfect connection to his creations such as his computers in his dorm room, his drones and internet connection. Due to , he's able to perform any forms of communications without interference or even being hackable or traceable, thus giving a true private connection line. are a series of s invented and maintained by Highrise in order to become a hero, and prove to the world one does not require a Quirk, but the will to find another way to become a hero. Showcasing his Mark I Aedra during the entrance exams at Hero University of Sydney, he has shown great promise to the Pro Heroes, being counted towards being a inventor and scientist similar to his mother, Urano Metria who's a scientist at the Academy. Originally, he began the conception of Aedra during his early days in a normal high school, where he'd dropped it to continue his path as a inventor (which when he was around 15 years old). A year later, his dedication to the creation of his armour awakened a inner ability that allowed him to think more creativity, and was able to successfully create the Mark I Aedra, which proved to be the fundemental key in passing. * : As a powered exoskeleton, Aedra offers enhanced strength, allowing him to lift 5x the normal limit a human could carry. His able to bend metal beams, and break through walls with ease. He's also able to effortlessly carry heavy duty armaments and weapons. * : Depending on the model of the Aedra, the armor offers heightened durability and protection. It allowed Highrise to withstand blows and assaults a normal human individual would not survive, such as the breaking/fracturing of bones and other bodily damages. He has shown to even withstand blows from known for its augmented strength. * '|ヘアッド-ウップ・ディスプレイ|headdo-uppu disupurei}}: A common feature in Aedra is the head-up display; showing information and computing data. He uses this to quickly gain access to various files he has made, along with showing the world around him with sonar radar, motion tracking, radiation levels in the area, and other important world information. He also uses the head-up display for video chat. This Head-Up Display is also connected to the Highrise network and database with the same technology with P.E.T.R.A. * : Highrise would also added in protective materials against various of harmful s such as and . : The Aedra rifle is a that fires focused and s that aims to deal direct atomic damage, mainly causing high ratio of radiation damage and burns to a individual. It was created originally to damage the combat robots during the entranc exams before futher upgrades for more practical heroic duties. : Also called the refers to the primary melee armament of the Aedra exoskeleton. Powered by the Aedra's reactor through wireless transmitters of energy, the blade of the axe has a focused plasma beam that's capable of slicing through rock and metal. The beam can be activiate for various of usages, but Petra avoids using on organic life such as humans. Trivia & Notes *The idea of an "computer glasses" was a idea of his he had, to which he yet to add in for laziness. References Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Tech User Category:Expert Martial Artists